


Memories

by samandriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/pseuds/samandriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Kevin will die, but Samandriel vows to make the most of whatever time they have left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

I know one day Kevin will die. He will die, I will mourn, and I will be left alone. I am immortal and cannot join him in his heaven. I suppose this is the downside to an angel and a human falling in love. Maybe punishment for loving someone I shouldn’t? I’m not sure, but I do know that it is a cruel punishment.

“You’ll be there won’t you? I mean, in heaven, with me.”

I smile and nod my head a little.

“Of course.”

“Good… I mean, we won’t have to worry about that for a while, but still, it’s good to know.”

I think it’s better that he believes a lie than it is for him to know the truth.

It feels as if I’ve been waiting for him my entire existence. I’ve been waiting for these short human years that I will spend with him for as long as I can remember.

He smiles at me and grabs my hand.

“It’s a nice day out. Let’s go for a walk.”

We walk hand in hand as he talks about numerous things. He’s happy, so I’m happy. I wish it could always be like this.

Yes, I am happy with my choice. I would rather love him and lose him than never to have loved him at all. That’s what humans say about love, isn’t it? It’s supposed to hurt. I suppose it wouldn’t be right if what I felt for him didn’t hurt me in some way.

I tell this to myself as we keep walking, but then he notices the look on my face.

“What’s wrong?” He asks me.

“Nothing.” I tell him as I shake my head.

The second lie I tell him today, though this lie is to comfort me instead of him.

I look at him and try to memorize his face so I’ll never forget. No, I could never forget.

We sit down and watch the sunset together. 

I chose him above all others, and I will have to pay the price for that, but not right now. Not in this moment.

Everything ends, but some things are never forgotten. Kevin will be one memory that will never be forgotten.

For right now I have him, and he has me. Right now we’re happy.

That’s all that should really matter for the time being, right?

He looks down at the watch on his wrist and mumbles something about having to go home soon so his Mom won’t be worried about him. I ask for his watch, and then I throw it. He just looks at me and then begins laughing.

“I have no idea why you did that, but you’re buying me a new one.” He says to me.

“Don’t worry about what time it is. That doesn’t matter right now.”

He just nods his head in agreement, and continues watching the sunset.

Oh, if he only knew the truth.

The seconds keep ticking by, but I’ve stopped counting them.

Now I know why time was invented for humans and not for angels. It reminds humans that they’re not immortal and they don’t have forever on Earth. I wish I had the same luxury. I wish I didn’t have to see the end of what we have. There are so many things I wish for, but as we all know, not all of our wishes come true. This is one wish that will never come true for me.

Love is supposed to hurt. It’s not real if it doesn’t hurt. This has to be real because it hurts.

I will never forget, and what we have will never be forgotten.

Never.

**“Nothing is really ever lost to us as long as we remember it.” -L.M. Montomgery**


End file.
